The current state of the art neutron inorganic scintillator for large area coverage applications is a 6LiF/ZnS(Ag)/polymer binder composite. In essence this is a heterogeneous mixture of 6Li-isotope enriched LiF for converting neutrons, silver activated ZnS scintillator and polymer binder usually formed into flat screens and mounted to suit the application. This scintillator screen is bright, produces 160,000 photons per neutron, but the material has to be thin, typically 0.45 mm or less, because of the almost opaque nature of the emulsion. The poor optical transmission property of this scintillator is due to the large difference in refractive indices between the different scintillator constituents. The neutron detection efficiency of this scintillator is directly related to the area density of 6Li atoms and is therefore severely restricted by the maximum scintillator thickness limit. This is especially the case for high penetration short wavelength neutrons. In addition, the scintillation response of the 6LiF/ZnS(Ag) is fairly slow with a decay constant of >1000 ns.